La leyenda del cometa Halley
by Kiyomi Nariko
Summary: Sakuno anda deprimida por la indiferencia de Ryoma, y este no se da cuenta de ello, pronto se acerca el dia de San Valentin y el destino les tiene algo preparado...¿Una obra de teatro? ¿Tiene un leyenda? Si quieren averiguarlo leanlo, pesimo resumen.
1. ¿Por que siento esto?

Hola chik-s soy nueva y estoy aquí con una historia que quiero de prince of tennis y bueno esta fue la idea que se me ocurrió, puede que algunas le parezca romántica y a otras cursi, pero es un riesgo que debo tomar, aun así espero que les guste, no les

Hola chik-s soy nueva y estoy aquí con una historia que quiero de prince of tennis y bueno esta fue la idea que se me ocurrió, puede que algunas le parezca romántica y a otras cursi, pero es un riesgo que debo tomar, aun así espero que les guste, no les contare la trama de la historia ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa ok.

Capitulo 1: ¿Por que siento esto?

Un joven con ojos verdosos entraba a su cuarto pensativo y con una rabia que no sabia por que era, solo al recordar que ella estaba hablando con el y ella se sonrojaba al estar con su amigo le crecía una gran ira en su corazón, se echo en su cama y su gato subio, se sentó sobre su pecho.

-Ahora no Mishi…….diablos!!-exclamo ryoma enojado

Fue lo unico que dijo y se dispuso en su cama a pensar y recordar lo que habia ocurrido.

En el patio de la escuela Seigaku

-Mira Ryoma-comento Momoshiro apuntando a un lugar de la escuela

-¿Qué cosa Momo?-pregunto el joven ambarino

- Sakuno y Eiji están conversando

-¿Y?-pregunta ryoma sin entender

-¡Mira le tomo la mano!-exclamo el ojivioleta tratando de que el ambarino notara la situación

-¡Que! ¡como que la mano!-grito furioso y enojado por dentro ryoma

-Mira-lo empuja para que vea la escena

-¿Quien se cree ese? ¿Como se atreve? ¿Pero que rayos pasa ahí?-pensó el ambarino, pero por alguna razón dijo lo ultimo y su amigo escucho-

-¡Que! ¿Ryoma estas celoso?-pregunto Momo mirándolo picáramente-

-Momo-pronuncio su amigo algo enojado

-¿Dime?-pregunto el ojivioleta dudoso y nervioso por lo que le iba a decir

-¿No crees que los jugos que te da Inui-sempai te están haciendo pensar en idioteces?-pregunto enojado por el comentario de su amigo

-Mas respeto a tus mayores-dijo Momo algo enojado por el insulto

-Si claro-dijo arrogante el joven con destellos verdosos volviendo a su estado frio

-Estas celos, estas celos-molestaba Momo a su amigo-¡Mira!-grito su amigo apuntando al mismo lugar de antes

-¿Y ahora que? No digas estupideces y alejate de ese jugo te hace mas daño de lo que estas-comenta el joven de ojos ambarinos

-¡Ryoma! Te estoy hablando, mira Sakuno se esta de ida con Eiji-comentaba exaltado Momo

-¿Como rayos se puede ir con Eiji? No permitiré que se acerque a mi Jaz…rayos estaba por decir mi Jazmín, pero si ya lo dije, ¿que me pasa?-preguntaba Ryoma viendo como la joven de ojos carmín salía con un acompañante.

Mientras que el ambarino trataba de asimilar en lo que habia dicho y Momo le hablaba sin tener respuesta, en la salida de seigaku se encontraba Eiji y Sakuno hablando.

-Muchas gracias Sakuno-chan por ayudarme-agradecía el joven de mirada calida

-No hay problema joven Eiji, ¿A que hora iremos a comprar el regalo a tu hermana?-pregunto la ojicarmin a su amigo

-¿Te parece después del almuerzo? ¿Paso por tu casa?-dijo el neko acomodando su mochila

-Me parece bien joven Eiji-respondio la joven

-Una cosa más-dijo el neko sorprendiéndola

-Dime joven Eiji-respondio cordialmente la joven

-Dime solo Eiji, ¿somos amigos no Sakuno-chan?

-Si-respondio avergonzada la ojicarmin

-Nos vemos entonces, gracias y hasta luego-se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla-

-De nada-sonrojada por el acto de aquel chico-

Pero un joven que estaba malhumorado pudo presenciar el acto que hizo el chico de mirada calida, sintió que le hervía la sangre y quería matar a su ahora llamado rival.

-¿Por que con el?-se pregunto el mismo, Ryoma; en voz baja-

-¿Dijiste algo Ryoma?-pregunto Momo que no habia llegado a escuchar lo que dijo su amigo

-No, adiós-dijo el joven de ojos ambarinos marchándose del lugar

-Nos vemos mañana-respondio el ojivioleta dándose la vuelta para tomar otro rumbo-

-¿Momo?-dijo Edgar desde lejos

-¿Dime?-grito Carlos para poder escuchar

-Alejate de los jugos de Inui-grito el joven con destellos verdosos sonriendo

-¡Ryoma!-respondio enojado su amigo

-Adiós-se da la vuelta y comienza su rumbo-

-Ja…..ese maldito orgullo no permite que muestres tus verdadero sentimientos…..algo se me ocurrirá…-decia momo caminando-

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Por que me siento así?...¿Por que siento rabia? ¿y ganas de matar a eiji??

-¡¡Ryoma!!-grito Nanjiro entrando a su habitación-

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-pregunto molesto por la impertinencia de su padre

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre-regaño el monje

-Mmmm….¿que quieres?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta ves sin gritar

-Ten-le lanza dinero-

-¿Y esto?-pregunto ryoma sin entender

-Ve a comprar lo dice aquí-le da un papel-

-No puedo voy a practicar-deja el dinero y el papel en la mesa-

-Maldito mocoso…..ahora tendré que ir ¡yo!-decia Nanjiro molesto


	2. Un deseo

Hola chik-s soy nueva y estoy aquí con una historia que quiero de prince of tennis y bueno esta fue la idea que se me ocurrió, puede que algunas le parezca romántica y a otras cursi, pero es un riesgo que debo tomar, aun así espero que les guste, no les

Aun nadie ha comentando en mi fanfics, eso me pone un poco triste; pero

aun asi lo seguiré, espero que lo disfruten y dejen un reviews.

Capitulo 2: Un deseo

Sakuno regresaba de compras con su mejor amigo Eiji, el joven le agradecía a la joven de ojos rubíes por haberlo acompañado.

-En serio arigato Sakuno-chan, no se que haría sin ti-agradecía el joven de cabellos rojos

-No es para tanto Eiji…..-la interrumpe-

-¿Sakuno-chan?-pregunta el neko seriamente

-Dime..-responde la ojicarmin nerviosa por la seriedad de su acompañante

-¿Sigues queriendo al pequeñín?-pregunto Eiji

-Hai-respondio Sakuno triste y agachando la cabeza-

-No se como el pequeñín no puede darse que cuenta de lo que tiene cerca-renegaba el joven acrobático tratando de animarla

-…..-la ojicarmin solo escucha lo que su amigo decia-

-No te preocupes Sakuno-chan, si el no aprecia lo que tiene cerca entonces no es digno de tu amor-aconsejo Eiji

-Hai-empieza a llorar-

-Gomen no quería entristecerte-dice el joven dándole su apoyo y abrazándola-

-No te preocupes-decia Sakuno tratando de ya no llorar

Mientras su mejor amigo trataba de consolarla un joven los miraba de lejos con una fuera que ya no aguantaba.

-¿Mi Sakuno esta con Eiji? ¿Como pudo fijarse en el?...no puedo, no puedo seguir mirándolos..¿Que me pasa por que siento una punzaba en mi pecho?...no aguanto verlo, mejor me voy-pensó el ambarino huyendo de aquella escena que lo entristeció.

El joven salio corriendo con un gran dolor, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, no aguantaba verlos juntos, pero el no sabia por que o no quería admitirlo.

Entro a su casa, su padre lo trato, pero el no escucho nada de que le dijo y se entro a su cuarto, se encerró.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a este mocoso?-preguntó Nanjiro al verlo subir a toda prisa a su habitación

Ryoma sentía un gran dolor, rabia, rencor, miles de sentimientos se le venían, pero esos sentimientos nunca los habia conocido….hasta ahora, miro la ventana y vio que karupin estaba en el techo.

-¿Karupin que haces ahí?-pregunto al verlo

-Miau-maulló el gato

Ryoma subio al techo en busca de tranquilidad y paz para poder pensar en sus sentimientos, tenia que ordenarlos…..no sabia que sentía, se sentó a lado de su gato mirando el cielo.

Mientras que en otra parte se encontraba una joven despidiéndose de su mejor amigo.

-Arigato eiji-kun por traerme-agradeció la ojicarmin

-Es lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerte-respondio el neko

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-se despidió Sakuno

-Hai, por cierto Sakuno-chan recuerda que si el no se da cuenta de lo que tiene cerca el se lo pierde, no te pongas triste ok-aconsejo su amigo

-Hai-respondio la joven tratando de sonreír

-Me llamas cualquier cosa Sakuno-chan-grito Eiji desde la cerca, alzo su mano en forma de despedida

-Hai y arigato-agradece y cierra la puerta- ¡abuela ya llegue!-grito la joven, pero nadie le contesta-seguro salio-y dicho esto se sube a su cuarto

La joven estaba desanimada ya que su principe no le hacia caso, ella seguía enamorada de el después de haberse ido y ahora que ya volvió su amor por el seguía creciendo cada día.

-Ya no se que puedo hacer con mis sentimientos, ryoma no me hará caso-decia Sakuno mientras se sentó en una silla viendo la ventana- el nunca lo hará-dijo la joven triste

Justo en ese momento los dos jóvenes divisaron el cielo y vieron a una estrella fugaz, según ellos han escuchado ver una estrella fugaz es suerte y quien no aprovecharía para pedir alguna cosa, sin pensarlo ambos jóvenes miraron el cielo y les pidió a aquella estrella fugaz.

Con Sakuno

-¡Una estrella fugaz!...Pediré un deseo: deseo que ryoma se de cuenta de mis sentimientos-pidió la ojicarmin con los ojos cerrados y con las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos rubíes.

Con Ryoma

-¿Una estrella fugaz?…Pediré un deseo aunque no crea en ello, deseo: deseo que Sakuno y yo estemos juntos queriéndonos el uno al otro….

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, en fin

un montón de cosas okis…espero al menos un reviews para continuar.


	3. Actuaremos juntos

Hola

Lo se me retrase bastante en continuar la historia, gomen ne -.-

Espero que aun sigan interesados en leer este lindo Ryosaku o

Sin mas que decir, les dejo la conti actualizare pronto oks:

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿Actuaremos juntos?**

- ¿Una estrella fugaz?…Pediré un deseo aunque no crea en ello, deseo: deseo que Sakuno y yo estemos juntos queriéndonos el uno al otro….-el joven cerraba los ojos fuertemente para que aquel deseo se cumpliera, pero luego cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de lo que había- pero...¿Que estoy pidiendo?, debo ordenar estas confusiones; sentí odio por Eiji, tenia ganas de ir y pegarle, me da rabia cuando los demás la ven...¿esto que siento son celos?...no puede ser a mi nunca me había pasado esto-

El joven ambarino se sentía realmente confundido, entonces trato de recordar aquellos momentos que paso con Sakuno sin que el se diera cuenta de que siempre la tenia cerca. "Ojos carmesís", eso lo hizo recordar cuando tuvo un pequeño accidente por parte de la joven donde pudo notar aquellos hermosos ojos rubíes.

-Cuando la veo siento que todo los problemas tienen solución, que puedo lograr todo, si me apoya me siento invencible; lo que siento ¿es amor?, ¿es como dijo mi sueño?, pero ¿quien es el chico que llegara a robármela?... ¿robármela? ¿Quitármela?, esto esta llegando muy lejos, yo…yo, yo creo que me enamore, ¿será posible?, mejor me voy a dormir…vamos Karupin –diciendo esto Ryoma entro a su habitación para poder descansar de todas las confusiones que le venían a su mente, se acomodo en su cama y en segundos cayo dormido-

En una casa de tamaño mediano y decoraciones florales, muebles antiguos y reliquias con bastante valor, se encontraba en una habitación de paredes rosas una joven sentada en su cama.

- Ojala mi deseo se cumpla, si se cumple seria como estar en un cuento de hadas…yo seria la princesa cenicienta y el príncipe, seria tan mara…..-interrumpen a Sakuno-  
-Ya llegue Sakuno –dijo su abuela llegando de su reunión e interrumpiendo la gran ilusión de su nieta-  
-Que bien abuela……ya te estabas retrasando-comento la ojicarmin  
-Sakuno tenemos que hablar-comunico su abuela un poco seria en su mirada  
-Ehh... ¿Sobre que?-pregunto un poco nerviosa ante la mirada intimidante  
-No te hagas Sakuno, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-dijo molesta Sumire  
-¿De que me hablas abuela?-pregunto aun sin entender, pero ya tenia una idea de lo que seria  
-¿De tus notas que mas?-dijo finalmente, confirmando las sospechas de su nieta –Mira-dijo mientras le entregaba su hoja de examen-  
-¡Ahh! Esta pésimo este examen-estaba realmente sorprendida, no podía creer que había bajado tanto de calificación en su materia favorita  
-Sakuno ¿algo te preocupa? Cuéntamelo si es asi hija-decía Sumire preocupada por saber que algo le ocurría a su nieta  
-No abuela estoy bien, solo que para este examen estudie otro tema –mintiendo- eso me pasa por pensar en Ryoma-kun-finalmente había llegado al problema de su distracción y problema para sus estudios  
- Pues debes mejorar tus notas-comento la anciana  
-Hai…….mejorare abuela te lo prometo, pero abuela ¿para eso era la reunión?-sin duda era algo realmente extraño que solo para eso tuvieran una reunión de emergencia y ultimo momento, asi que porque no saberlo por parte de su abuela  
- Para eso y otra cosa mas-respondió Sumire  
-¿Que cosa?-pregunto confundida y curiosa  
-Se acerca el dia de San Valentín ¿no es cierto?-pregunto tratando de darle una pista  
- Hai, ¿era para eso?-pregunto aun si comprender totalmente  
-Pues si, sabes que todos los años se hace ese festival-comunico seria-y que todos los cursos deben ayudar y tener un oficio para esa fecha  
- Hai, ¿que hará mi curso este año?-pregunto al recordar que el año pasado le habían tocado la decoración y que finalmente solo lo hicieron las mujeres ya que los chicos no sabían de eso  
- El tuyo hará y venderá chocolates para los enamorados-informo de su nuevo rol en el festival  
-¡ Que bien! Se hacer chocolates-dijo emocionada, sin duda su talento era la cocina y si tendrían que hacer dulces no estaría mal sabiendo que podría divertirse haciendo lo que mas le gusta  
- Pero tu no lo harás-interrumpió la felicidad de su nieta  
-¿Por que?-  
- Por que el profesor de matemáticas se preocupo por tus bajas calificaciones-  
- Entonces, ¿Que quieren que hagan?-  
- Harás una obra-  
-¿Una obra?-  
- Hai, interpretaras a la protagonista y ayudaras a los de 9no con los preparativos-  
-¿ La protagonista?, pero si tengo pánico escénico…además seré la única de 7mo grado-dijo asustada imaginándose a ella sola entre medio de chicos y chicas mayores que ella  
-No eres la única-dijo finalmente aliviando su preocupación  
-¿Como que no soy la única?-estaba mas tranquila al saber que no seria la única, pero lo que le preocupaba ahora era con quien estaría compartiendo la obra  
-Alguien mas de tu curso interpretara al otro protagonista-  
-¿Y quien es?-pregunto curiosa esperando que sea algunos de sus amigos con los cuales pueda conversar en los descansos de los ensayos  
-Es Ryoma-dijo apagando el suspenso e imaginándose que el ambarino se negaría a actuar  
- ¿Echizen?-pregunto tratando de estar no interesada en el, aunque llamarlo por su apellido le sonaba bastante extraño  
- Hai-confirmo la anciana aun con sonriendo por el papel que haría el hijo de su discípulo  
- ¿Y dime que obra es? Genial…pensando en el rey de roma y el que se asoma-pensaba Sakuno al verse actuando con Ryoma  
-Se llama "La leyenda del planeta, cometa, asteroide; algo asi"-dijo dudando del titulo, sin duda no se acordaba de cómo se llamaba la obra  
- Abuela si que no le has prestado atención-dijo un poco molesta y sonriendo al ver que no era la única distraída en las clases  
- Ya duérmete que es tarde y no quiero que llegues tarde-ordeno Sumire dejando que su nieta se riera de ella  
- Hai-Sakuno se dirigió a su cama y se acomodo en ella  
- Hasta mañana –abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación-  
- Hasta mañana abuela –salió Sumire de su cuarto- Seria la mas afortunada si mi deseo se cumple, Ryoma hasta mañana –diciendo esto se durmió-

Al dia siguiente el sol ilumina la casa de un joven que ya estaba despierto, por alguna extraña razón se había despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto. ¿Tal vez era su preocupación? ¿El deseo?... ¿o algo extraño estaba por pasarle?

- Presiento que hoy será un dia espectacular-decía en susurros el ambarino para no ser escuchado  
-Ryoma levántate se te va hacer tarde –dijo su madre abriendo la puerta de su habitación y llevándose la sorpresa de que su hijo ya estaba casi listo para irse-  
- Ya estoy despierto mama-dijo Ryoma sacando a su madre de sus pensamientos  
- ¿Que fue hijo?... ¿Te caíste de la cama?-pregunto un poco sorprendía y a la ves riendo por preguntarle algo asi  
- Como si lo hiciera-  
- ¿A que se debe esta anormalidad?-  
- ¿No puedo levantarme temprano?-  
- Claro que si, pero es muy raro en ti-  
- Ya me voy –dijo ignorando lo ultimo, agarrando su bolsón y saliendo del cuarto-  
- ¿No vas a desayunar?–pregunto siguiéndolo  
- No, tomare algo allá –respondió al llegar a la puerta de su casa y salir a través de ella- Hoy el dia se ve…diferente, ¿a que se deberá? –se pregunto a si mismo mientras miraba el cielo-

El joven ambarino camino con ánimos a la Seigaku, era la primera vez que se sentía con ánimos, tenia un presentimiento extraño de que algo extraordinario iba a suceder, cuando por fin llego, que no se dio cuenta pensando en su dilema de estar enamorado, se dirigió a una maquina para tomar su bebida favorita, de repente alguien se le acerco.

- Vaya, vaya; pero si es el bello durmiente, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?, aun no deberías salir de tu cueva-dijo un joven ojivioleta apareciendo atrás de el  
-Cállate momo –dijo un poco molesto, para luego tomar la Ponta- ¿Y tu que haces aquí a esta hora?, ¿Te caíste de la cama? –Volviendo a tomar-  
- Pues si me caí y ya no pude dormir asi que vine aquí-dijo vendiéndose a si mismo, sin duda aun tenia sueño para decir esas cosas de el  
- Jaja-rio el ambarino por lo bajo  
-¡Hey! No te rías…Por cierto ¿sabes que se acerca el festival de dia de San Valentín no?-pregunto sabiendo cual seria la respuesta de su joven amigo

-¿Ehh?-sin duda no sabia de que hablaba  
- Jajaja, no lo sabes, bueno es el dia de los enamorados-dijo explicando un poco el tema  
- Los enamorados…¿Sakuno? -pensó al ve aquellos ojos rubíes que no salían de su mente desde que empezó a sentir... ¿celos?  
-Todos los años cada curso tiene una tarea que cumplir-informo el ojivioleta  
-¿Y que te toco a ti?-pregunto un poco desinteresado ya que quería saber que le había tocado a su curso  
- Nos toco lo más emocionante y romántico-respondió mientras un brillo le aparecía en sus ojos  
- ¿Qué cosa?-sin duda el pequeñín no tenia nada de experiencia en eso  
- Nos toco hacer la noche de estrellas fugaces para las enamorados…traeré a Ann y le pediré que sea mi novia-respondió, pero lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta  
- Tu si que no ocultas nada ¿Novia?...seria una noche perfecta si es con Sakuno ¿Y a mi que me toco?-pregunto yendo directo al grano y mas importante  
- Les toco hacer chocolates-  
- Yo no los se hacer-  
-Entonces tienes suerte Ryoma-  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Como te la pasas durmiendo en clases y solo sobresales solo en ingles, el consejo de profesores decidió que actuaras en una obra que le toco a los de noveno grado-  
- ¿En una obra?-pregunto, no quería actuar en una estúpida obra pero sabia que lo obligarían si no era amenazándolo con sus notas seria con su tesoro mas preciado, el tenis  
-Hai y eres el protagonista-  
- Que mala suerte-  
- Yo no la veo tan mala-  
- ¿Por qué lo dices momo?-algo se traía entre manos su amigo para tener ese brillo de picardía en su mirada  
- Me contaron que otra protagonista de la obra es la que todos admiramos y adoran…la simpática Sakuno Ryusaki-dijo finalmente sabiendo que su amigo tenia sentimientos ocultos que no aceptaba por la ojicarmin  
- ¿Sa…Ryusaki?-debía disimular su interés sino quería ser descubierto por todos sus amigos y que estos empezaran a seguirlo para molestarlo hasta que obtuvieran algo, de solo pensarlo empezó a sudar  
- Hai-respondió Momo emocionado por su amigo, al saber que tal vez, solo tal vez podría admitir que siente algo profundo hacia la castaña  
-Pensándolo bien no es mala suerte….es lo mejor que me pudo pasar-dijo Ryoma para si mismo mientras era observado por su amigo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este es uno de mis primeros fic y del cual me gusto mucho o

Dejen reviews y criticas si lo desean, todo será bien aceptado n.n

Bye, bye.


End file.
